


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Blackmail, Dissociation, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Taemin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Underage, Past Underage Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Sad Ending, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Abuse, Unhappy Ending, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I just need to be alone right now."
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taemin/Original Male Character(s), Lee Taemin/SHINee Ensemble, Non-Consensual Pairings
Series: SM Family Whump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:23 AM**

"Taemin-ah!"

Taemin bolted his head up at the sound of his name.When he looked up,Taemin saw Kibum looking at from across the room. _I hope that he didn't notice anything._ Taemin thought to himself. _The last thing I want is to burden them with someone as pathetic as me._ Realizing he'd spaced out again,Taemin stood up to reply to his hyung."Do you need something hyung?"He asked.


End file.
